Flash Flood
by lauren1379
Summary: Bella arrives home to Forks Valley after a brake up with her X that wants nothing to do with the unborn child. just hrs after meeting with Ali the Valley is hit with a natural disaster. Em and Jas are ex- marines and well trained in rescues. AH RATED M.


_**A/N- yeah, okay so here is my new fic. It is a Bella and Emmett, human story set in Forks Valley where our crew a caught in a natural disaster. We will journey through the recovery and clean up as Bella and Em get to know each other and go through what may come in the wake of the flood that hit the valley. We may laugh and cry along with their friends and family that are the main characters- who are as follows-**_

_**Bella /Isabella Marie Swan- 27-only child **_

_**Em/Emmett Cohan McCarty-Cullen – 29- brother to Alice and Edward **_

_**Jas/ Jasper Ryan Whitlock- 29 – married to Ali -Rosalies' twin**_

_**Ali/ Alice Lynette Whitlock- 26 – married to Jas- maiden and previous surnames-McCarty and Cullen- sister of Emmett and Edward.**_

_**Rosalie Makayla Hale- 29 – previous surname- Whitlock- Jaspers' twin**_

_**Edward Anthony Cullen- 27- brother to Emmett and Alice**_

_**Esme Cullen- 48- maiden name- Platt- married to Carlisle- mother to Edward, Emmett and Alice**_

_**Carlisle Cullen- 49- married to Esme- father of Edward, Emmett and Alice**_

_**Charlie Swan- 47- father of Bell**_

_**Seth – 22**_

_**Brady – 21**_

_**P-Daddy/Peter dean Whitlock- 32- married to Char- father of Reece and Lillian**_

_**Char/Charlotte Lillian Whitlock- 31- married to Peter- maiden name Rorke- mother of Reece and Lillian **_

_**Flash Flood**_

_Chapter one_

_***ROSE***_

"_Rosalie, can you describe to us exactly what occurred this evening at approximately 5:15? Can you give us the number of confirmed dead and missing due to this tragedy?"_

"_Yes Rob, words can't adequately describe what the residents of Forks Valley and surrounding regions are experiencing at the moment. Over the last week the region has been under constant heavy rainfall therefore the grounds and catchments were already at their peaks but this evening Forks Valley and the surrounding regions suffered a freak storm overflowing the river systems causing a massive flash flood with many houses and cars smashing through the streets of the town. People were literally hanging on for dear life. Rescue services are stretched beyond their means and are still busy saving residents trapped in their cars, on roof tops and clinging to trees. I myself had to be rescued by Chief Charlie Swan from my vehicles roof on the main street in town and just made it before my car was swept up by the torrent. So far there are eight confirmed to have perished and as of last count we still have forty six missing among those missing are Chief Swans' daughter Isabella who is believed to have arrived earlier today. She is believed to be at her best friend Alice Whitlock's, wife of Deputy Jasper Whitlock, childcare centre as well as at least six children one of which is two month old Conner Phillips whose parents are among those confirmed dead." _

"_Thank you Rosalie, I can't imagine the heartache the Valley is suffering right now. Is it true that some of the missing and people that are stranded on roof tops could be out there all night?"_

"_Yes it is Rob. All of the emergency services are doing all they can to get everyone to higher ground and to safety. At this point the only way to do so is either by boat or helicopter. Our very own news helicopter is currently out searching for those stranded but can only take so many at a time and we are limited in the number of boats that didn't get taken by the wall of water along with the numerous cars and even a few houses. Words really cannot describe how terrified we are here that we may have lost those we love. The Chief and Deputy are trying to get to their loved ones and each time they start out to try to get to Ali's childcare centre to rescue Alice, Bella and the children, they end up coming back with others that were in need of rescuing. The Chief is extremely concerned for those missing and for the lives of his daughter who is approximately eight months pregnant and her friend Alice as well as the lives of the children with them."_

"_Thank you Rosalie, we'll cross back to you for updates on this absolutely devastating tragedy that has occurred today in Forks Valley. Thank you for keeping us up to date Rosalie Hale."_

"_No problem Rob." _

_Once the live feed was cut I totally lost it, bawling my eyes out. There were no words to describe the devastation from this flash flood. I was absolutely worried sick for Ali my sister in-law and Bella they're my best friends and those poor children from Ali's childcare centre. I was trying so hard not to lose it whenever Charlie and Jasper would bring in the next boat load of people. I could see that they were getting scared and frustrated that every time they left in the dingy to try to get to the child care centre they'd end up part the way and have to rescue others on the way. _

_When they arrived with the next load Jasper and Charlie were arguing._

"_Charlie, let me go; we need to separate. I can go to the centre while you gather those that are stranded. I can't just keep gettin' half way there like this; they could be fuckin' trapped or injured. Fuck Charlie, those girls mean everythin' to me, I can't lose em."_

"_You think they don't mean the same to me, Jas? My baby girl is carrying my grandchild and Ali is like my daughter too but it is too dangerous for you to go on your own. I am trying everything I can to get to em son. The chopper is having the same trouble as us coming across more stranded people on the roofs. You know I'm trying here."_

_At that moment Emmett come in carrying a teenage girl in his arms that had a cut across her head. He delivered her to one of the beds in the emergency section that has been set up in the shelter. It's the first time any of us have seen him since the Valley was hit. He was wet and filthy and still in his work uniform he wears for his gym. He had numerous cuts on his arms, neck and face but none that would require stitches. He looked as stressed as the rest of us._

"_Jas, where's Ali?"_

"_Em, every time we go out to get em we end up havin' to get others and bring em back. I want to go straight there and get em but Charlie won't let me go alone. Ali's there with Bells and from what we know six kids. We don't even know if they've made it high enough. I'm gunna fuckin' lose it if I don't get to em, Em."_

"_Let's go, you won't be alone. Charlie, I'll go with Jas. Straight there, I'm not stopping for no one else. I don't give a fuck if someone else is in trouble; I need to know my baby sis is alive. I may not know Bells but I know she means the world to you guys so we best be moving now."_

"_Ok, you and Jas take that boat, it's just been refuelled. Keep your radio on Jas and please don't be reckless. "_

"_Alright, let's jet Jas."_

_With that Jasper and Emmett left as did Charlie to do what needed to be done. I made my way to my fiancé who was working side by side with his father patching up the injured. Edward took after his father Carlisle and was in his last year in his medical residency at Forks Valley hospital. I knew basic first aid and needed to keep my mind occupied so I offered to assist where I could, whether it be getting water for them or pulling glass from someone's wound. It was well after midnight and everyone was exhausted but there was so much to do. No one ever expected a natural disaster of this magnitude to ever hit our Valley and it just utterly traumatised and rattled the shit out of us; I can see it in every set of eyes that I look upon. _

_***BELLS* **_

I had just arrived back in my home town where I grew up. I hadn't seen my best friends for so long and I couldn't wait to get settled in, buy a new home here before my little bean was born. I had had a real shitty couple of months with my ex, whom decided that he'd finally grow the gonads to tell me he didn't want anything to do with our baby and I wasn't willing to give the baby up so he signed all relevant papers to extinguish any and all rights and wanted to remain off any birth records. I was gutted but figured that he wasn't for me if he couldn't man the fuck up and take care of his responsibilities. I am a strong independent woman and I didn't rely on him before I fell pregnant so I didn't need him now either. I could do this. All I needed was my friends and family and I'd be fine.

I had spent the last month tying up everything and finalizing the sale of my old home and organizing with the record company to work from home back here in Forks Valley. I am a song writer so I can work everywhere really all I needed was my laptop, key board and guitar. As long as they get there required six songs per month along with the demo there fine with it. I was on a damn good income with them too, I got my regular monthly salary and when one of my tunes got picked up by an artist I got my cut. I had become one of the top requested song writers by quite a few artists. I write and make demo's for different genres which keeps my job from becoming monotonous.

I drove from the airport to Ali's childcare centre in my rental car and got there at lunch absolutely exited to see her. I was meant to head straight to her and Jaspers' house but I just wanted to see my girl and the business she'd set up for herself. I was so proud of Ali, she'd found out that it would be close to a miracle if she were to fall pregnant so, instead of stressing on the fact that she'd have to go through numerous hormone injections and other procedures she set her mind on starting up her own childcare facility.

When I got here Ali all but burst my ear drums squealing with excitement and bouncing around like she'd just been hit with a shot of medical induced ADHD. Once she settled down she introduced me to the children as Miss Bella. I helped out around the centre getting my practice in with the bubs. By 5pm her two staff members had left and we were just waiting with the remaining kids. We had three four year olds, one thee year old, one fifteen month old and a two month old with us. All of their parents usually picked them up between 5:30 and 6:00pm. The rain had been pelting down all day but it had really picked up. We gathered all of the kids and sat down in their high chairs to have some casserole for dinner. When I was gathering the dishes to put them in the dishwasher water started to gather at my feet quickly rising to my shins showing no signs of stopping. Ali started to panic and I started to look around for something that could float that all the bubs would fit in together, luckily due to Forks Valley having near constant cloud cover and being cold Ali had an indoor play gym and part of that set up included a little hard plastic boat with pillows inside it. It looked like it was set up as a place for some of the kids to rest for reading time while others played nearby. Ali started to gather some blankets, bottles for the babies and anything that we would need for the kids while I got them all in the boat. I was hoping that if we could get them in a floatable devise we could get them in the car and out of danger. The water was past my knees when I looked out the window and knew that plan was shot to shit when I saw my car being swept down the street hitting a tree and taking it along with it. I looked to Ali telling her with my eyes we were fucked shaking my head. All power had been shut off and we just had flash lights and put the spares in the boat with the kids along with some rope, blankets and two plastic bags one with our purses, phones and another with supplies for the kids. We were now in the office with the kids crying in the boat, it was slightly higher than the rest of the centre having to go up stairs to get to.

"Ali, we can't go out there we'll be swept away my car is floating down the street and I can't see yours either."

"Shit, what the hell is going on B? I tried to call Jas, all lines are dead. What are we going to do?"

I looked around trying to keep it together and figure out how to save us. The water was rising fast, it had been less than ten minutes and it was already past my waist.

"Ali, I need you to climb out the window and up to the roof. I'm going to tie one rope around me and to the boat and one from me to you. Once you're up there we need to find something to tie us to so we can get the kids up along with the boat then me."

"Okay B."

We had to do this quick. The water would gush in the window and we had to smash it so we could fit the little boat through it. We got to work tying us up grabbing a coffee table and smashed the widow out with it trying to leave no sharp ends. The water gushed against us knocking us back. It came at us so quick but then sucked Ali out knocking her head on the way out. I held on to the boat and the side of the window needing to get the kids of the building before it was too late and needing to make sure Ali wasn't drowning. Thank god we'd tied us together. I noticed that there was a sturdy tree that Ali was clinging to and had no choice but to let go of the wall and hold tight the boat.

Once I let go we were swept with the current past Ali. She was wrapped around the tree like a koala bear as she pulled with all her might to get us to her. With both our efforts against the current it felt like it took a life time. We tied all the ropes close to the tree and clung to the kids and the tree, all we could do now is wait and pray to be rescued.

I looked over to Ali and noticed her head was bleeding and she was very pale. I could also feel that my arm had been cut bad.

"Ali, are you okay, hun?"

"I don't know B, I feel weak and my head is pounding. Your arm has glass in it but don't take it out, it's too deep."

"Ali, don't close your eyes babe. Come on you need to stay with me, Jas and dad will come soon and we need to soothe the bubs they are scared to death Ali."

"I don't know what to do; I can't pick em up and cuddle with em, B"

"Okay, we can sing yeah; that should calm em down."

"What do you want to sing, B?"

"How about we sing our song Ali? Come on keep those pretty eyes open and sing with me."

Bottle blue, silver moon.

Green green trees and yellow sand

Summer autum winter spring, a millions dreams that we do sing

A wish come true, I prayed for you

For a soul that glittered shinning bright

To take away loneliness and shine a light

A heart so strong with a touch so soft

Through all the high times and the low

You are there with open arms, wiping tears making laughter grow

It was well past night fall and it was freezing. Ali and I sang any and all the songs we could think of. It was getting harder to keep her with me, her eyes just wouldn't stay open and she couldn't hold on to the tree anymore so I looped her rope around my underarms and hers. The current wasn't as strong and I managed to get my back to the tree with the current running toward me. I had Ali's back to my chest holding onto her and the kids. Everyone was asleep but me and I was so scared and tired. I had to stay awake, if I fell asleep we'd die, as it was I was worried about Ali she was passed out and I didn't know if she would make it. We had a blanket over the kids, it wasn't much protection but it's all we had. It was so dark all I could see was inside the boat where we had a flash light on top of the blanket.

I have no clue what time it is or how long we'd been out here clinging to this tree, all I know is that it had to have been hours. I had peed numerous times and was grateful that Ali was passed out when that happened, I don't think she would appreciate that fact the she was so close to me while urinating. I was so damn tired and my body was aching. The glass that was in my arm had worked its way out with all of my efforts to hold on to the boat and keep Ali's head above the water. I was actually thankful when it started to sprinkle, only for the fact that it was keeping me awake but then a new panic set in and I was scared that if the rain picked up the bubs could end up drowning in the boat. It was so cold already but we had managed to keep the little ones dry so far but not now with this rain. I was really losing hope and praying to god that someone would come soon. If just to get Ali and the kids out of here and safe

One of the bubs were stirring but not awake so I started to sing again and had been doing so for some time when my back and belly started to cramp and tighten up, this was not a good time for Braxton hicks to come. The pain was bad and kept coming in regular intervals but I had no way of knowing how close together, or how far apart they were. All I know is I was scared shitless that I was going into labour early since it has now surely been well over an hour maybe two and the contractions have only intensified to the point I couldn't keep quiet anymore. I was having to pant and with the strong ones I couldn't help but cry out. Ali may be bruised by my grip tightening.

_***EMMETT***_

My day had started just as any other since moving back to Forks Valley to live close to my sister Ali and her hub, my best friend, Jas. Jas and I decided to skip out on college and join the Us Marines straight after graduation. I knew my sis would be okay here with Esme and Carlisle. They had taken me and Ali in after our mother passed away, dad was a no show since Ali was three and we had no way of finding him so we were blessed that Esme and Carlisle stepped in and treated us as their own. Ali and Edward were best friends since they were in diapers and once we joined there family officially the bond between them only got stronger, you'd have thought they were twins if you didn't know that Ali and I were adopted. Ali chose to take on the Cullen name but I chose to hyphen mine with both so I was Emmett Cohan McCarty-Cullen.

Jasper and I were two years older than Ali and Edward. Rose had been away in a top notch private school until our senior year of high school where she than joined us. Jasper and Rosalies' parents had split when they were eleven and it was a nasty divorce with a fuckton of cash involved and as a result of the custody case each parent took one of the twins and alternated holidays until they were both sixteen. Jas went with his father and kept the Whitlock name while Rose went with her mother and took her maiden name of Hale. Jas came to Forks Valley to live with his mamma when his pa died of a heart attack while working the stables at their family ranch. Jasper and Rose were both left with a hefty inheritance and the Whitlock ranch was left to Jas while Rose was left the business that their Granny Tessa had started that only added to the family fortune. T- Whit clothing brand, It had started with a few humorous yet fashionable T-shirts and underwear, all 100% cotton cause being in the Texan heat Tess refused to use any synthetic crap, as Rose puts it. Now the clothing line has expanded worldwide and caters to all kinds of people and lifestyles, it's where I get my gym wear for myself and the clients that are gym members at my gym RIPPED BODZ.

Jas and I left for the marines and Rose went on to college wanting to get her degree in journalism, she wanted to go off to New York to become either a top shot news reporter or work her own column in The Times. Needless to say one thing led to another and due to her, Ali and Ed coming to visit with Jas and I when we came back from our tours overseas at the same time, Rose and Ed got to know each other quite well as did Jas and Ali. After all this shit with Bush and fucking Iraq, Jas and I had enough of being in a war that had no rhyme or reason. It was just death and most of the time it was the innocent that suffered. Sure, we did get some of the bad guys. Saddam was dealt with. Between September 11 and all our men and woman lost to the war, it was just too much. If I had to see one more arm or leg blown off by a road side fucking bomb, I think I'd lose my mind. I didn't mind our tours to Africa, we were fighting a good fight. It felt like we had a purpose to be there. Saving numerous women, children and injured as well as aid workers was rewarding when we got to see the happy tears between mother and child, husband and wife. When we took down a group of rebels and stopped them from slaughtering and raping the next village. When we'd finally get ahead of them instead of behind to witness the carnage they'd left behind and let me tell you, Blood diamond and Tears of the sun aren't too far off the reality of what goes on in those African villages.

So, with having enough of seeing all the carnage and bloodshed, Jas and I decided to head home for good once our term was up. We headed back to good old Forks Valley where Jas joined the Forks Valley Police and made Deputy after two years service, while his cousin Peter and his wife run the ranch. I decided to open up my own gym. I had saved all of my cash over the years plus ma had left us a good trust fund with her life insurance and Carlisle settled all the legal matters for us with the stupid ass drunk that hit her when she was on her way home from work. I wanted a gym that had all the typical work out equipment but also taught self defence, different styles of martial arts, palates and yoga. Being in the marines Jas and I had extensive training in many styles of martial arts. Our first two years in the marines was spent in The Marine Corps Martial Arts Program (MCMAP) learning numerous styles it was hard core training and many failed to pass. Jas teaches two classes of Krav Maga with me a week for those who enjoy a really tough class and I teach four other styles, Judo, Muay Thai, Arnis and Aikido. I only train the advanced students now since I have trained Seth with Arnis and Judo to teaching status and Brady in Muay Thai and Aikido. They both took all classes but excelled in the ones they each now teach at the beginners and intermediate levels.

I wasn't one of those Sensei's that cared nor bothered with competition outside of the class. My students called me Em or Emmett. They called Seth, Brady and Jasper by their names too. It wasn't about competition, it was about self defence and fitness and those who signed up were well informed of this fact. I gave the qualified belts and dans and students had their recognition for the level they achieved and we'd put on an annual show for Forks Valley and the surrounding towns show casing the different styles and levels that we cater to at the gym. I was in the middle of discussing what kind of show we were going to be performing this year with Seth and Brady when we heard ear piercing screams, water gushing and debris crashing.

We ran to the front doors to see what the fuck was going on, and nothing could have prepared us for the sight before us. The valley was gone and in its place was now a river of water that didn't fucking belong. Cars floating and colliding, roof tops instead of windows, walls and doors. People clinging to whatever they could grasp so they didn't get swept away in the current. I could barely fucking breathe, what the fuck, was all I could think until I saw two teenagers stuck in a car and trapped. The car was braced against a group of trees stopping in from going farther downstream. Reality kicked me hard in the ass and I got to work giving instructions to Seth and Brady as well as other members to the gym that were here. With joint effort we tied a lot of the stretch bands we use in the gym to make ropes and eventually freed the teens from the car and got them to safety. I was scared for my family and friends knowing that the police station and anything else on lower ground has gone under.

After many long and heart wrenching hours of saving victims of mother fucking nature and sometimes pulling a body from the water, I had finally made it to the makeshift shelter where I heard that my family where helping the injured and rescuing more. When I got there I had had to rescue another injured girl on the way and handed her off to the medics making my way to where Rose, Jas and Chief Swan where. Rose looked like hell and had obviously been crying, which was a common scene with today's events. Jas looked, well, he looked worse than I'd ever seen him and that is saying something considering what we'd been through together so, it told me one fucking thing. He didn't know where or how Ali was and that scared the fucking shit outta me. Confirming that Ali was still missing and so was the Chiefs daughter; that I have yet to meet. Six of the bubs that Ali watches at the centre where also believed to be with them there. A brief chat with Jas and the Chief and Jas and I were on our way to get my sis and the rest of them outta this shit.

Twenty minuted speeding like no tomorrow to our destination and we were coming up to where Whitlocks' Lil' Wonders once was. Jas and I were trying not to panic. They were still alive until proven different and neither of us was willing to voice otherwise. It was so dark and if it wasn't for the GPS on the boat we'd be fucked at finding anything let alone where the child care centre should be. We had the flash lights out and slowed when we got there. We could see the top of the roof to the building but that was it. Jas cut the motor and switched to oars and we started to call out to Ali and Bella. After Five minutes we heard a faint scream towards the back of the building. Never has a scream sounded so fucking good. It bought hope and determination back to both Jas and me. Jas rowed as if his life depended on it to where we finally saw a bit of light shining from the never ending darkness. The sight once we got there was scary as hell. There was a tiny kid's plastic boat that held all of the bubs with a blanket covering them and then what really frightened me was that Ali was lifeless being held up by Bella, who didn't look much better than Ali.

"Bella, honey?"

"Mmm"

"Sweetie, it's Jas darlin'. We're goin' to get ya's out okay?"

"Kay Jas, I tried to keep her awake, I tried. I'm sorry Jas."

"Baby Bells, ya did great okay. Em and I can take it from here darlin', just hold up Ali till we get babies safe alright?"

"Yeah. Ahhhhhh."

"What is it Bell, what's hurtin' sweetie."

"The baby Jas, I think he wants out."

"Fuck no Bell, ya serious?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Shit. Come on Em we gotta fucking do this and quick as fuck too."

"Let's have at it, baby boat first then Ali, then Bella. The way their tied up to the tree it's the only order we can Jas."

We got to work lifting the kid's boat into ours. We had no time to waste pulling the bubs out individually. Jas jumped in the water cutting Ali free and bringing her to me to lift her up into the boat, he then swam back to a screaming and panting Bella trying to cut her free from the tree while I assessed Alis' condition and called out to the Chief on the radio to have medics ready and waiting as I described Alis' injuries which was a deep laceration to her head, cuts and grazes to her forearms and her unconsciousness. I then went on to tell him that it seems that Bella was in labour and I had yet to know if she had suffered any injuries and that all six of the bubs where alive and accounted for but would need to be warmed up and checked out when we arrived.

I covered Ali and the bubs in thermo blankets and quickly wrapped Alis' head to stop the bleeding by this time Jas had Bella free and in his arms swimming her back to the boat. Once he was close enough I lifted her up then he climbed in too. I went straight into telling him that Ali was breathing but her heart rate was slow most likely due to the cold and blood loss. The bubs seemed fine just cold. He started the motor while I tended to Bella.

"Bella, how long have you been having contractions?"

"Don't know, a while. I thought it was Braxton hicks. Is Ali okay? The kids are they all safe. I tried so hard to not let go of em. I'm so tired, can I sleep now?

"No sweetheart, we have to see how close you are to delivering."

I didn't want to look but I had no choice and luckily I had been in situations such as this back in Africa where little ones didn't want to wait till we got their mammas to the refugee camps. I grabbed the flash light and pulled Bellas' pants and panties down. I grabbed the first aid pack putting on the surgical gloves. I could see that her water had broken and there was some blood so she was close, I was just hoping we got back before she delivered. I got my finger not even half way before I felt the head so we had less fucking time than I wanted.

"Jas, we aren't gunna make it, this bub is coming soon. Do we have something dry to wrap up the baby when it comes."

"Fuck. Umm, okay check those bags in with the babies Em. Can you manage if I keep drivin'?"

"Sure. Just get us there bro, she's already exhausted and pale. She's also got a nasty cut on her left arm that's bleeding pretty bad; not to mention she's fucking freezing."

"No doubt, it's what, past two in the morning. The valley went under at `bout five, that's ten hours in freezin' cold water holdin' up Ali and hangin' on to the babies while at some point goin' into labour, losin' blood from that cut. I knew ya were a tough chicka baby Bells, ya did excellent darlin' just a lil' bit longer okay. Once ya get my godson here, I promise ya can rest, okay."

"Jas, is Ali okay? Her head, she banged it up good and I had nothing to stop the blood."

"She'll be good Bells. Thank you for keeping her safe darlin'."

"Aaahhh fuuuuck."

"Shit, okay. Jas how long till we get there? The head is showing, a few more of these contractions and ya god baby will be here to say hi to. Bella sweetie I'm going to lift you to the seat so I can have better access if I need to cut you so you don't tear okay."

"Uh huh. I'm sorry."

"What'cha sorry for sweetie?"

"I didn't want to meet you like this Emmett. It was s'posed to Ahhhh… be … at dinner… tomorrow nights. Now you've seen …..Ahhh Jesus fuck… never… ever again… fucking stupid sex. God fuckers… men… you bastards do this to us… Jesus Christ and hairy fucking balls…"

"Okay Bella, I'm gunna have to cut or you'll tear sweetie."

"Fuck you… that's gunna hurt, please don't cut me. Don't, fuck I can't do this… I'm too tired and it fucking hurts, please."

"I know baby but you have to okay, I've already made the cut so don't worry about that, it's done. It'll be over soon and then you get to hold your little one. With the next contraction I need you to push."

"No, I can't do it. Ahhhh…"

"That's it just one more big push for me angel and it will all be over."

Bella gave one big almighty push and the head was out followed by shoulders, torso, bum, legs, tiny feet, toes and the cutest Lil' lamb cry. I quickly cut the cord and wrapped the Lil' man up in a baby blanket that I had found in a bag that was in the toy boat with the bubs. I quickly passed him off to Jas and continued with Bella. Her Placenta and after birth came away easy, I bagged it up, grose I know but it may be needed and I didn't want to just toss it over board. I washed her down with saline water and dried her with the gorse from the first aid bag and then proceeded to stitch her up with one continual stitch about one and a half centre meters long. Once more gorse were in place between her legs to soak up the normal blood after childbirth I wrapped her in a thermo blanket.

"Bella before you rest, do you want to see your son?"

"Please."

I went to get him from Jas so he could just concentrate on getting us back and so Bella could see her baby boy for the first time. Even though it was dark and she couldn't see too much, she'd still get to hold him. She was so tired that I still kept a firm hold of him too while I placed him on her chest. Jasper had at some point stopped the motor while I was busy delivering the newest member of our family but we were now moving again and I could finally relax for a bit.

Or not, with all the screaming Bella had done, I didn't realize that some of the bubs had woken up.

"How long have they been up Jas?"

"Since Bella screamed her first cuss word, that's why I stopped the motor. I had to put life jackets on em and settle em down a bit, the youngest is hungry for a bottle but I need to get us back. Alis' been stirrin' and mumblin' but she's still out. We just gotta put up with the cries till we get there Em. Just `bout there anyhow."

"It's all good bro. after thinking that they could have been dead, it's nice to hear em even if it is crying for food and warmth. Bellas' out, she did good. Girl sure can cuss huh?"

"I'm proud of her man, that's my godson you're holdin' and she did that. After holdin' on to Ali and the bubs and being in that for so long she held out till she got him here. She's amazin' bro."

I looked down at the beautiful, pale, wet, sleeping woman in my arms thinking over everything that she must have been through out in that freezing water trying to keep everyone safe while she would have been scared out of her mind that she'd give birth to her baby while tied to a tree hanging on to her best friend and a tiny boat full of bubs, scared that her own bub wouldn't make it if born in the freezing cold water. How exhausted she already was but she stayed awake long enough to make sure they were all safe and then till her son came out safely. She had strength and courage when it was needed to survive. She truly is amazing.

" That she is, Jas."

**A/N** – okay so, not only is this my first attempt at an all human fic but at a Bella /Emmett one as well. Please tell me what you think so far and wether you find it worthy of continuation. If you like it, feel free to let me know what you'd all like to see happen and feel free to ask questions. As my readers know I am usually a Jasper/ Bella writer, this is my first time with Emmett. I hope you enjoy my affair- I really feel like I'm a dirty cheating whore but I love Emmett too and maybe in the future I may play around with Peter. I know, I'm a nasty girl fooling with three men but can you really blame me?


End file.
